Broken Bones
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Determination was an enormously strong thing, even emanating from a beaten and broken soul such as yours. You would survive, because you are simply filled with the determination to do so. You always have been.


**Author's Note: I feel like it's been forever since I worked on anything more than a short dribble. This one is going to remedy that though, as I have plans on at very least the next three chapters! I hope you enjoy, as I've been obsessing over the Undertale fandom lately and want nothing more than to be able to contribute to it community. Feel free to leave a review if you have the time, I always appreciate being able to read others opinions on my work.**

 **This is going to be a female reader insert, yet might be a bit strange as I've never actually attempted one of these before. At least that's the plan for right now, who knows what could change in the future. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story might have some triggers in it.**

You hadn't been outside in the longest time, not for anyone's fault but your own though. You hated the outside world, to large and loud from you heart to handle. Stepping outside was sometimes unbearable to you, pacing a strange would make your heart beat so hard it felt like it was coming out of your chest. You had a tendency to just avoid things like that altogether, and had mastered the art over the years.

People were cruel, but bad things could be avoided through lack of voice, eye contact and expression. It had been hard to remember when you were young, and though that time had long since passed, you would carry the scars with you for the rest of your life. Those lessons had been beat into you, carved and medicated. Sometimes you wished you were not a human at all, surely life as anything else would be better. Trees sure liked swaying in the breeze whenever you got the courage to look up at one.

That is where the whole sad idea had started. A walk through the woods, where no one would bother you and you could just admire the trees for a bit. Maybe even lay down for a while and feel the breeze yourself; spend an afternoon like that and let your imagination take over. Let a day dream come and sweep you up, that you were a small sprout ready to grow in the sun light, a beautiful tree that would sway in the wind and enjoy every rain.

It took a lot of courage from you to make it through your door, but in the end you had succeeded. Besides, if you didn't end up enjoying the walk you would just return home and never have to do such things ever again. You tried not to worry too much as you moved forward into the forest, reaching the very beginning of the ultimate end of your goal. Worrying made old and healed scars itch, and itching made even the healed injuries hurt. Vicious cycle that you'd much rather just avoid all together.

With no one around, you almost felt like skipping. Though your mind supplied that if someone saw they'd think you an immature, easy target. Natural, you stuck to your usual slow and careful pace that had been installed in your brain years ago. Slow and calm showed that you were not a threat, showed that you just wanted to pass through without any trouble. Still, this whole forest experience was turning out to be very nice, and even while walking a trail not another person had been seen.

The fall wasn't something that you had expected, expectantly with the fact that there hadn't been a hole in front of you. It was like falling through time and space, warping through the ground like it had no consequence at all. All you could do was let out a shrilled scream that seemed to echo off the wall as you fell. Terrifying, and confusing was that fact that you just kept fall, down and through, for much too long. Air rushed at your face rapidly for a period, making it hard to breathe.

It was as if your bones quaked under your skin when black spots started appearing in your vision. It was almost a relief that you ran out of breath to scream with because admittedly both your ears and throat were starting to hurt from it. It had been the first sound in a long time to come from you, and your heart pounded heavily as you could only hope that it would not be the last.

You blacked out while still falling, but your body seemed to do so willingly. After all, pain was always easier to take when you were not awake to feel the true impact. Not many people would agree with you on that, but you never would have been able to speak up and tell them in the first place. Still, no matter how long this fall was or how fuzzy your mind was; at that moment all you could feel was a small rush of determination.

A broken and battered soul had fallen, yet you would simply just have to rise again. Determination was an enormously strong thing, even emanating from a beaten and broken soul such as yours. You would survive, because you are simply filled with the determination to do so. You always have been.

Though, what couldn't be known to anyone was that sometimes a human's cause from such a strong power as determination was that they were being guided and directed to a spot in time and space where they needed deeply to be. Needed by their own sliced up soul and by those whom where just waiting for them to arrive. See, determination was much like magic without taking a physical form. Perhaps even being strong enough to keep a shattered soul from falling apart.

A body hit the ground with a large crash, with a bed of yellow flowers doing little to break or protect the damage done from the fall. Unconscious at the moment, was like a final gift from above; for a leg was bent at an uncomfortable angle. Ribs were most likely to be shattered, the situation was not a good one.

Breathe coming from your lungs was shallow, but more importantly still there. Had you been awake, you would have been able to see a single yellow flower sprout up near you, and grimace at the sight, before retreating back into the ground.


End file.
